The War
by LuvShanni
Summary: A world where there are two kind of humans, water and land. A big war occured and god put a wall between each of them. At the age of 15, the boygirl will be summoned to go on land to pick one apple and bring it back. Our young Shouta has now arrived at


Uhhh...I'm not much of a writer, but I suddenly had this really funny idea... OK... lol... I'm gonna start a story about water beings starting war against land beings. I'm not very good at making up names sowwy... If there are any good suggestions PLEASE PLEASE GIVE EM TO ME! This is not really a fanfiction, since this story is made up by me . So don't expect it is a story from Meine Liebe or Loveless or something like that XD! . The bl starts in the second chapter btw. I'm writting such a wierd story sigh Forgive my gramatical error...

* * *

Prologue

Billions and billions of years ago, god created two kind of human beings. One kind like us, lived on land. And the second group of being that were called 'aquaty'. The being aquaty had a special gift that normal humans did not have, they could live in water. Aquaty lived in harmony with the human beings. They had a beginning, had love, had death. They were known as a circle. The circle was filled with two colours. Brown which stood for the land beings and blue which stood for the water beings. They lived and died together, with pride and joy.

* * *

Chapter 1

(loyaler goverment)

Not long after the knowledge of 'circle was formed, a man named Armos was given birth to. He lived a small town in the western quadrant of the earth. His mother, Celeny, was a water being and his father, Akai, was a land being. Armos lived happily for the early stages of life until the day his father betrayed his mother.

Armos mother was out on a celestial meeting for all water beings that was taken place once every ten years. Half beings such as Armos were not allowed to go. Angry as he was, Armos stayed at home with his father. Armos went out to buy groceries. When he came home, he found a second pair of shoes infront of the door. Loving to play tricks on his parents, Armos sneeked quietly into the house. Upon hearing sounds of pain, Armos quickly ran into his parents room. What Armos saw wasn't pretty. Akai was lieing in bed with another land women. His father shocked to silence and the women just smiled.

"I'M GOING TO TELL MOTHER WHAT YOU DID!" shouted Armos, and ran for the door.

Armos wasn't as fast as his father who in a few strides caught up with him. Holding him by the shoulders, he hissed in a dangerous voice, "If you dare tell that stinking water being what I did, you will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER, see the daylights EVER again."

Armos spat at Akai. Akai simply smiled and wiped the spit off. Circling Armos, he again hissed but this time it was a voice of jeolosy, "Water beings can not compare to us humans. They are mere fish that swim in the vast ocean which human could not survive in. WE are BETTER then the water being that are out there. Whats this stupid shit that people talk about? Oh ya, the Circle knowledge. That stuff is crap no human believes. They merely acts as if they like it because of the water beings power. We will NEVER obey the circle knowledge." Akai slapped Armos across the face and spun him around. Tieing Armos to a chair, Akai walked back into the room with the women and slammed the door. The sound of pain came again.

Sitting in the chair helplessly, ideas buzzed in Armos head for revenge. Lifting the chair up, he ran for the door and crashed the chair into pieces. He then ran out into a place where he use to think was heaven.

Not long after Armos ran away from home he started gathering information and proof of the human's belief against the water beings. He soon had few hundred people in hand saying that they belive that the humans were also frauds. Together they reported this to the aquaty loyalers and not long after a war started.

The war was known as the Red Expand. Red for the colour of blood and expand for the time of war. The war lasted for more then 700 years. The human had invented dangerous weapon forcing the water being into the waters. Thousands beyond thousands of water beings were wooned and beyond state of repair. Armos now a great general, lead the troups to the antartics. There he used the forbidden gift that was also blessed upon the water beings that the humans did not pocess.

Blizzard and ice tornados formed. Taking the cold temperture of the artics all over the human land. Everything was turned into ice including the water being themselves. If even one person was alive, they would see that the ice was not transparent but in a shade of deep red. Millions and millions were trapped in ice, vegetation soon could not keep up with the temperture and also collasped. This time was known as the ice age.

Thounsands and thousands of year past, nobody knowing what that time flow existed, because nobody did exist. Not long after, our earth started to heat up, the ice started to melt and melt. Soon after, everything was back the way it was before. No life roamed around but corsps that looked like they just died lied around. The corpes soon turned into soil nutrients. Not long after god made the circle again. But this time he seperated them. He made the water beings stay in the vast ocean, and the land beings stay on the dry land. Creating the borders known as the 'Bridge' that seperated the oceans and land. Although the humans and the water beings still lived in harmony, they were now complete strangers. It was like the world with two countries. Each country wanting to take over the other. The revolution period known as War started.

* * *

Chapter 2

Swimming back from school, Shouta suddenly had a thought. Maybe my parents are gonna throw me a surprise birthday party! Excited by the thought, Shouta swum faster. Finally arriving at the front door, he pushed the door open. There came a loud BOOM then voices shouting, "HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY SHOUTA!" Sophie, Shouta's mother, came over and gave Shouta a big hug. With teary eyes, she said, "I can't believe the time came so fast." She held onto Shouta and wouldn't let him go.

"I'll be alright, ma', its not like I'm gonna go suicde or anything. I'm just gonna go on land and get an apple." Shouta said in a bored voice, "If I do get it back, dads gonna be screaming over me saying I'm the boy of the ocean." Shouta gave a heavy sigh. Deep underneath, Shouta was very excited to go on land for the first time. He had popped his head out of the water to see what land was like. But there was always a tall wall that extended to the end of earth blocking the site of land. I'm finally going to go across the gate and into the humans world, Shouta thought excitingly.

Running as fast as his feet can carry him, Shouta picked his best cloths out of the closet and tested them. He looked into the mirror, and saw the reflection of himself. Shouta looked 'beautiful' and kind of kidish. He hated looking at himself and always dreaming of himself handsome and strong. Upon choosing the cloths he want, he threw the other cloths back into the closet.

"I'm going now!" Shouted Shouta gleefuly.

"Becareful, Shouta. Humans are dangerous creatures, you must be aware of them. They are master of trickery. They will seduce you to death." Sophie said in a thin voice.

Shouta never believed in any of this stuff. He had heard it at school, from his parents, and from most of his friends. He was sick of it, he wanted to see the real world. A world filled with dreams and desire. Shouta and Sophie dranked the wine of protection. And he started to swim toward the surface. He showed the guard of the gate the 15th symbol of the aquatic letters. The guards allowed him to past. FINALLY, Shouta thought, I am finally into the human's world!

Shouta started to swim as fast he can toward dryland only to find out that he was suddenly struct with terrible pain. His head started to feel dizzy and sucked of strength. POISON, Shouta thought to himself urgently then pasted out.

A shadow swum over Shouta and had its hands around him. And they both started to rise to the surface.

Eclispe looked down at the boy he had just saved. Dazzled by the boy's appearence, Eclispe bent down low and felt for the boy's body temperature. The boy shaked like sick child. Eclispe thought, what was a boy like him doing out there in those dangerous currents. Putting the boy on his back Eclispe quickly brought the boy back to his castle to look for a doctor.

Upon arriving at the castle, maids and servant came to greet their master.

"Bring me a doctor immediately!" Eclispe shouted.

"Yes, sir." The servant said in a unison.

Setting down the wet boy on a extravagent sofa in his own bedroom, Eclispe quickly went an got a blanket to cover the boy with.

"Take the wet cloths off this boy and give him some dry ones." He ordered the maids while walking out of the room.

Eclispe was the prince of a medium-small sized kingdom named Cisillia also nicnamed the Garden Market City. Cisillia contained the most beautiful plants and forestry there were and the biggest market that sold them. Eclispe himself was a sierous prince that cared about his people. He often went on trips to see how the people were doing. Everybody loved Eclispe very much. Not was Eclispe just a good prince, but he was very handsome too. Eclispe had dark straight long hair and very fit body. He was nicknamed the knight of dreams. Eclispe often rode on a white horse and explored the country sides and the forest scouting for any problems that may occur.

Eclispe's father was also a very humourous king. He made Cisillia a cheerful and buissness like city on one side of the kingdom and peaceful on the other. Eclispe's mother was the beauty of Cisillia. Although already in to her late thirties, she still looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She was also a very nice women who looked after the people and cared for them very much.

Shouta stirred in his sofa. Thinking he was in his own bedroom, he decided to get off the bed only to realize he had fallen off the sofa. A pleasant sound of laughter came from the other side of the room. Shouta looked up and was struck face to face with Eclispe. Instantly Shouta started to blush, when he sunk into Eclispe's deep gray eye. Eclispe lifted Shouta up and helped him to sit on the sofa again.

"Why were you swimming out in those strong currents today?" Eclispe questioned, "If I wasn't there you could've died!"

"I was..." Shouta began, but then suddenly remember what his mother said about humans. Becareful, Shouta. Humans are dangerous creatures, you must be aware of them. They are master of trickery. They will seduce you to death. Sophie's voice echoed in Shouta's head.

"Oh thats bad," Eclispe said, "Did you lose your memories? Whats your name?"

Shouta thought for a while, and decided that it was safe enough to tell his name. "Shouta." he said in a small voice.

"My name is Eclispe Fadorie." Eclispe gave a stunning smile.

Shouta started to blush like a apple, "Where am I?"

"Your in my castle." Eclispe replied cheerfully, "We are in the kingdom of Cisillia."

Shouta gave a slight nod. Mezmorized by Eclispe's stunning look, Shouta could not tear his off him.

Eclispe thinking that Shouta only look confused he said, "Lets go explore the castle."

"Okay." Shouta answered quickly in a cheerful voice.

They both stood up only now did Shouta notice the significent in their height. Eclispe was at the least 2 and half heads taller then him. Shouta followed Eclipse out the grand doors. They went to a guest bedroom where Shouta would be staying until his memories came back. Eclispe continued to the garden where priceless flowers were kept. Astonished by both the smell and the looks, Shouta bounced up and down. Eclispe was just as happy as Shouta was, seeing him so happy gave Eclispe a fuzzy feeling inside. They continued to to explore the castle, Eclispe lead Shouta to the tallest tower on a hill close by. It seemed like hours before they got to the top of the tower. Shouta stared admazed by the view. He was looking OVER the grand gate! He could see the vast ocean that extended ever so far. He had not thought that the ocean was this big when swimming in it.

"Its admazing up here isn't it?" Eclisped asked.

"I love it up here!" Shouta answered cheerfully

"Lets come up here for lunch shall we?" Eclisped asked again.

"Lunch? What is lunch?" Shouta asked in confusion. He had never heard of this word before.

Eclispe stared admazed, "It is the second meal of the day, not too big not too small."

"So we eat right?" Shouta asked with innocent eyes.

Eclispe could scream because of Shouta's cutness, "Yes." He managed to say without fludding.

"Okay." Shouta answered cheerfully then ran for the stairs, "Race you down, last one down is a wet marshmellow!"


End file.
